The Note
by Mizz Neko
Summary: There's a note being passed around among the genin of Konoha, and it's causing some big misunderstandngs and awkward situations...
1. How The Note Started

**Yeah, sooo, here's my first attempt at a Naruto fanfic. Took me a while to think up a good idea. . There's lots of pairings in this story. BEWARE TEH PAIRINGS. And review. evil grin**

**This first chapter doesn't have the Naruto characters, but this is just an intro, they're comin' next chapter...**

**---**

**Prologue : How The Note Got Started...**

A young genin sat on a bench in Konoha, scratching his head, and frowning anxiously, a little piece of paper in his hand. "I dunno, maybe this isn't a good idea..." he mumbled to another genin next to him.

This genin, a wild looking red-headed one, sighed. "Look, man, you want Mamiyu to go to the dance with you, don't you?" He pointed to a sign by the bench. 'Konoha Youth Summer Festival & Dance' was printed on it.

"Y-yeah..." replied the boy with the paper.

"Well, then, trust me. I give a note to Sadami asking her if she would go with me to the last dance, and it worked!"

"Then that other guy asked her and she went with him instead."

"But you must admit, she _did_ say yes."

"Well, yeah, but..."

"Then write!"

The other kid groaned and asked, "Okay, what do I write on it?" He readied a pencil and waited for the red-headed genin to speak.

"'Dear Cutie...'"

"'Dear Cutie?'"

"Just put it down, will ya?" he growled.

"Okay, okay, what next?"

"'You are the most beautiful girl I have ever met. When you smile, it brightens up my whole day, and your eyes just captivate my soul...'"

"Are you sure that's not too _cheesy_?"

"Trust me, the girls love it."

"Okay... whatever..." he groaned again. "What next?"

"Not a day goes by that I don't think about you, and how attractive, intelligent, and kind you are, and I would like to take you to the Summer Dance. Sincerely, your secret admirer.' And you're done."

The boy reread the note and frowned. "And you're sure about this?"

"Yeah," the other boy snorted.

"Okay, I... hey! NO!"

A sudden, strong gust of wind snatched the paper from his hand with a snap, and as fast as the kid could run after it, he still couldn't catch it. It twirled and fluttered and flapped high into the sky, and pretty soon, he couldn't even see it anymore.

**Be patient. The good part is coming, just click the button that shall take you to the next chapter...**


	2. And The Craziness Begins

**Chapter 1 : And The Craziness Begins...**

Sakura, Sasuke, and Naruto were sitting and waiting for Kakashi to show up for practice, as usual. They were all in a grassy field, Sasuke resting his head on the backs of his hands, Naruto standing with his arms crossed, and Sakura sitting with her legs under her.

"Ugh, where is Kakashi-sensei..."

She closed her eyes for a minute and sighed. A strong gust of wind blew her hair about, and without the three older genin even realizing it, the strong wind blew a miniature piece of paper into Sasuke's bag, laid against a nearby tree.

"What time is it?" Naruto asked, stamping his foot impatiently.

"Beats me," Sakura said.

"There's a watch in my bag," Sasuke said. "Sakura, you check and see what time it is."

Sakura nodded, got up, and walked over to the bag, while Naruto screamed, "Why can't I check it? I'm the one who wants to know what time it is!"

"Because," Sasuke growled, clearly irritated.

Sakura was about to reach into the bag, seeing the watch, but she saw a small paper, clearly visible, wih writing on it. "A note," she whispered so only herself would hear. "I shouldn't read it. It's rude."

But she could hear Inner Sakura shrieking, "READ IT! READITREADITREADITREADIT..."

Eventually temptation got the best of her and she quickly went through the note. And when she finished, her eyes widened.

"He has a crush!" she whispered as quietly as she possibly could.

Sakura thought for a second. Sasuke only wanted _her _to look in his bag and check the watch. That must mean, he wanted her to read the note... Which meant he wanted to take her to the dance...

"CHA! I knew he loved me!" yelled Inner Sakura.

Sakura blushed a very deep red and turned around to see both Naruto and Sasuke looking at her. She jumped and blushed even more. "Ah... heh heh heh... uh, it's, erm..."

She looked at the watch quickly. "Eight twenty!" she said, laughing nervously.

"Sakura, are you okay?" Naruto asked.

"Of course I'm okay! I'm completely happy. Joyous! Cheerful! Delighted! Ecstatic!..."

"We get it," Sasuke said.

"Riiiight..." she said, walking back over to the group. As she sat, she thought, 'I'll just talk to him later... when we can be alone... right, yeah...'

She took one glance over Sasuke, and grinned widely. Then, without even realizing it, she screamed. VERY loudly.

**REVIEW.**


	3. Screaming

**Chapter 2 : Screaming**

Ino looked at Choji, eating chips at the speed of light, as usual. Ino snorted with disgust. "Geez, Choji, you and chips are like girls and purses."

"I dun't shee a pob'em wif 'at," Choji said.

Ino rolled her eyes. "Okay, whatever."

Shikamaru didn't say anything. Of course, he couldn't... he was sleeping on the bench, which wasn't giving Ino much room to sit there. She sighed.

Quickly, though, her eyes lit up, because Sasuke was walking down the path, and he was heading right toward them!

"Saaasukeee-kunnnnn!" Ino yelled, standing up and waving. "How are you today?" she said with exaggerated happiness.

Sasuke frowned and mumbled something, continuing to walk.

"That's good to hear!" Ino said. When she got no reply, she stopped smiling. He was walking away! She had to think of something to keep talking to him...

'Sasuke-kun, listen..." she said, grabbing his arm. "Remember today we got those papers from our sensei? The ones about the dance? Well, I lost mine, and I forgot what day it is! Can I see..."

"Why do you need mine when there are signs everywhere in the village?" Sasuke growled.

Ino blinked. He had read her mind. And how would she make an excuse for that? "Uh, well, I haven't seen any signs... Must be they didn't put them where I can see them!" she giggled.

Sasuke looked at her with narrowed eyes. His gaze went from her to the bench, where Shikamaru lay sleeping. A pole next to the bench was plastered with posters for the dance. Across the path was a rather large sign for it. And not far away was a billboard advertising the dance.

"Right," he said. "Whatever. Here, I'll give you mine. Not like I'll need it." He reached into his bag and felt around for a paper. The first sheet of paper he felt, he pulled it out and absent-mindedly gave it to Ino, without looking to see what was on it.

"Thanks, Sasuke-kun!" Ino said.

Sasuke ignored her and walked down the path. Ino couldn't think of anything else to say to keep him there, so she simply sighed and tried to sit down on the bench, but failed, since Shikamaru was taking up the whole thing now.

"Ugh," Ino said.

"You didn't really lose your paper, did you?" Choji asked.

"Well, of course not, I just wanted the chance to talk to Sasuke-kun..." Then she quickly looked at the paper and gasped.

"Oh my GOD!" she screamed, so loudly that Shikamaru woke up.

"What's goin' on?" he asked.

"Look! LOOK!" Ino screamed, shoving the paper into his face.

"Agh! Ino!" he yelled. "It's a love note! So what? God, you troublesome women, always getting n my nerves..."

"Sasuke-kun gave it to me, you idiot! ME!" Ino was positively beaming with delight. "He says my eyes captivate his soul, and that my smile brightens his day... and he want me to go to the dance with him! ME! With SASUKE-KUN!"

And then she screamed. Loudly. VERY loudly.

So loudly, that Sasuke heard it, and wondered what was with all the screaming kunoichi today.

**REVIEW.**


	4. The Shy Girl Gets The Note

**Chapter 3 : The Shy Girl Gets the Note...**

That night, Ino stood in her room, by the window, smiling as she read her "love note from Sasuke-kun" again. With each word she read, her smile grew larger and larger.

Then she heard her mother downstairs yell, "Ino! It's ten thirty! Are you in bed?"

"Yes, mom!" Ino said, setting the note down on the little tale by the window and quickly hopping in her bed and turning off the lamp. "I was just falling asleep."

Ino took one last quick glance at the note and said, "I knew Sasuke-kun couldn't resist my good looks and great personality for long." Then she turned over and slowly fell asleep.

And just after she fell asleep, a strong wind blew into the bedroom through the open window, the curtain on the window fluttering. The note floated gently into the air, and then, drifted out the window. Another gust of wind from the other direction caused it to go the other way...

Eventually, it gracefully floated into another window, into another bedroom, and settled in Naruto Uzumaki's open bag.

---

The next day, all our favorite genin had the day off. It was another pleasantly sunny, but windy day. Still, it was a very peaceful day as Naruto sat enjoying the sun. Well, it was, until Ino came running past, shaking her fist and screaming, "I LOST MY NOTE FROM SASUKE-KUN!"

Naruto raised an eyebrow in confusion as she ran by, growling like a tiger. "What's up with her? Why's she talking about Sasuke? Ah, whatever..."

"H-h-hello, um, Naruto-kun..." said a voice by Naruto.

"Hm?" Naruto looked up. There stood Hinata, who had been looking at him, but looked away as soon as Naruto's blue eyes locked onto her white ones. She tapped her fingers together nervously and said, "Um, n-nice day, huh?"

"Oh, hi, Hinata! Yeah, it's a nice day."

Hinata blushed at the sound of his voice. She took a deep breath and tried to think of what else she could say to him.

"Ino's acting kinda weird, don't you think?" Naruto said.

Hinata took another deep breath and said, "Uh, I suppose she is..." Hinata had a strong urge to turn and walk away, she was so nervous, but she just refused to this time, so she stood there and thought, as hard as she could, of what to say next. She looked at a slip of paper sticking out of his bag.

"W-what's that paper f-for, Naruto-kun?" she asked, without really meaning to. "Uh, oh, I'm sorry, I-I-I shouldn't h-have asked... i-it's n-n-not my business..."

"It's okay. It's not anything special, it's probably the paper about the dance," Naruto replied.

"O-oh. I s-s-see."

Just then, another gust of wind came and blew the paper right out of the bag. It came right to Hinata, so, quickly, she grabbed it.

"Uh, Naruto-kun, y-your paper... I-I caught it... for you..." she took the paper and held it toward Naruto. He looked up with a "Hm?" and said, "Oh, it's okay, I don't need it. But you can have it, if you want."

"O-oh, b-b-but..." Hinata said, her face as red as a tomato, "i-it's y-y-yours... I c-couldn't..."

"It's a gift," Naruto said, grinning.

Hinata, if at all possible, blushed an even deeper shade of red. "O-okay, a-a-arigatou, N-Naruto-kun..." She gulped. "I-I-I h-have t-t-to g-go..."

Quickly, she turned on one foot and walked away. It wasn't until she was far down the path that she finally read the note. And she didn't even get to the "your smile brightens my day" part when she fell over and fainted.

**REVIEW.**


	5. Here Comes Temari

**ShikaxTema haters will not like this part too much.**

**Chapter 4 : Here Comes Temari...**

A minute later, Hinata regained consciousness and sat up. "N-Naruto-kun... I can't belive h-he... gave me... t-that note..." she took a deep breath and grabbed the paper again. "I have to read the rest of it..."

So, she gathered up her strength, and picked up the paper and read the rest of it. And she finished by mumbling, "N-Naruto-kun... dance... w-with...m-m-m..."

And once again, poor Hinata fainted.

As she lay on the ground, another gust of wind came, carrying the note from Hinata's unmoving hand, and travelled straight to a field of grass, where Shikamaru lay, napping. It landed softly on his stomach, and the wind died down, leaving the paper there.

It wasn't long till a blonde haired girl approached the snoozing genin. "Well, I can see you haven't changed."

That woke him up. Shikamaru slowly opened his lazy eyes, and then exclaimed, "What!"

Because there next to him was the kunoichi from Suna, Temari, leaning over him. In the gentle breeze, her ponytails waved slightly, like the grass around him.

"What are you doing here?" he asked, a very annoyed expression on his face.

Temari smiled devilishly. "I heard about your little festival. This Saturday, right?"

Shikamaru's eyes widened. "Oh, no. You're going?"

"Why else would I travel all the way to Konoha? I love parties."

"Please don't tell me your brothers came," he groaned.

"Oh, they're here, alright."

In his head, Shikamaru said a word he would never say out loud. "Oh, man, you are _so_ troublesome."

"And don't you forget it," Temari replied in a sassy way, putting a hand on her hip. "Oh, you got something on you."

Shikmaru looked down at his stomach and grabbed the piece of paper. "Hmph. Here. Take it." He held his arm out, paper in hand, to Temari.

"Why would I want it?" she asked.

"Just take it."

Temari shrugged and took it, then folded it and put it in the red sash around her waist. "I gotta go. See ya."

And with that she walked off, leaving Shikamaru to go back to sleep, mumbling, "Troublesome, troublesome..."

---

Hours later, Temari lay on her bed in an Inn in Konoha, positively bored. The window was open, and a strong wind was coming into the room. She looked outside at all the green leaves fluttering and twisting and turning and gliding through the air.

"Kinda pretty," she mumbled, sitting up a little on the bed to make herself more comfortable. As she did, she heard a little crackling sound coming from her sash.

"Oh, yeah, that stupid paper."

She pulled the paper out and unfolded it, curious as to what it could be. "Can't be anything special..." she said as she began to read, and as she did, her dark eyes grew wider and wider.

"NO WAY," she said, jaw dropped. "That... that... that lazy guy... he..." Temari blinked, then softly chortled to herself. Soon, it became a loud giggle, and then hearty laughing. And then she stopped.

"He is kinda cute..." she muttered. Slowly, she began to realize what she'd just said.

And as a result, her brothers, her were in the next room, watching the television, wondered what the yelling coming from Temari's room was all about.

**REVIEW.**


	6. More Chaos!

**Thank u for the reviews! big flashy anime smile I think this story is getting more hits than any of my other stories have ever gotten in a week! XD Someone asked in the reviews who the two genin boys in the beginning are. They're just people I made up to start the note. Hey, someone's gotta start it...**

**Chapter 5 : More Chaos!**

When Temari was done freaking out, she stomped over to the next room, opening the door without knocking and looked at her brothers, Kankuro and Gaara.

"You won't BELIEVE this note!" she screamed.

"Geez, Temari, relax," Kankuro said.

In Temari's room, a strong wind whipped the note up from its spot on the nightstand by the bed, and soon, the note was on its way again... (A/N: What will teh note do next? O.o) It fluttered out the window, sailed through the sky, and once again landed in someone's bag... and this time it was Tenten's.

Neji was standing in front of the bag with Tenten, discussing battle methods, and missions, and jutsu, and other stuff like that. Rock Lee was off practicing taijustu, no doubt. They hardly noticed the little paper settling itself in Tenten's bag on the tree behind them.

"Hey, Tenten?" Neji said.

"Huh?" Tenten replied.

"I got a surprise for you in your bag... just thought you'd like it," Neji said smiling a little.

Tenten raised her eyebrows. "You got me something?"

Neji nodded. He had gotten her some new kunai. She'd broken hers on accident yesterday while she was training with himself and Lee. He figured he'd get her some more. They couldn't have the weapons specialist short on weapons.

Tenten turned slowly and walked over to her bag. She opened it, and the first thing she saw was a piece of paper. That hadn't there before, so that must be the surprise from Neji.

'But why would he get me this little piece of paper?' she thought as she read the paper, creased from being folded. And then she realized why, and gasped.

'Oh. My. God,' she thought.

"So, what do you think?" Neji said.

Tenten whipped around and looked at him. What was he thinking right now? What should she say? Oh, god, she never expected this...

"It's great!" Tenten said. She'd never been asked to a dance before, and she had to admit, Neji was a pretty cool guy. "And you know what?" she continued. "I'll see you at the dance."

Neji blinked a couple of times. "Uh... okay."

"So, bye!" And with that, Tenten walked off. She didn't even hear the clattering of the new lunai in her bag. At first she was beaming, as Neji disappeared behind her. She couldn't believe she was going to a dance with a guy. But then, as she approached her house, she slowed down to a stop.

"Oh my god, what did I just do! I don't know the first thing about dates!" she yelled. "Argh!... And what is with this wind?"

For another strong burst of wind had come at her, causing the piece of paper sticking out of her bag to once again be blown away...

---

Two genin boys were heading home later that day, at sunset. One of the boys looked exceptionally upset, while the other one, a red-head, said, "Look, man, you can just make a new one!"

"But... that was the special one..." the other one muttered.

"You're just weird. All notes are the same. Mamiyu will still go to the dance with you!"

And then: _flap_. A small piece of paper landed square in the upset boy's face. "Aww, man, what the wind is horrible lately..."

As he peeled the paper off his face and looked at it, his face lit up. "It's the note to Mamiyu! Man, where have you _been_?"

**He may never know. XD **

**REVIEW.**


	7. Big Misunderstandings

**So, I took time to write a NaruHina oneshot (Yay, NaruHina:D), and I was planning to wait until tomorrow to post another chapter, because I figured I was going too fast (I posted five more chapters on the day I published it) but I love this story so much I had to post more. XD So here ya go, numbah six! **

**Chapter 6 : Big Misunderstanding(s)**

Sakura walked along a row of clothing racks at the mall (A/N: So it's a ninja village. Doesn't mean it can't have a mall!), looking through a selection of dresses. She looked at one aqua dress with long, loose sleeves, and said, "Ugh, this will never work."

She went on to a dark pink dress with a short skirt, and just as she did she heard an all too familiar voice say, "Shopping for the dance the day after tomorrow? I don't think there's anything here that's going to make that huge forehead of yours look smaller. Too bad..."

Sakura turned around and sure enough, there was Ino, right behind her. She wasn't looking at Sakura, instead she was looking at a bunch of dark blue dresses. But Sakura could clearly see a smirk on her face.

"Well, porker, you're gonna be too shocked to speak when you see who's taking me to the dance!" Sakura said, putting her hand on her hip.

"That so?" Ino said. She waved a hand dismissively and said, "My date's gonna be waaaay better than yours."

"We'll see about that, pig!"

"Count on it, billboard brow!"

They both glared at each other angrily, then turned around and continued to look through the clothes.

---

And that wasn't the only thing that happened that day. Problems were popping up all over Konoha (or at least, with all the people who saw the note) and all because of a piece of paper and a couple of windy days.

Tenten was still torn between being happy that she was going to the dance with a guy, or being angry that she had actually agreed to go with him. Training with her squad was pretty awkward; she kept looking at Neji and thinking about him and thinking about the dance, causing her to do badly at target practice. Then at home, she paced in her room, undisturbed, except for her mother coming in once (Tenten's mother: Hey, honey... Tenten: I DON'T WANNA GO TO THE DANCE ANYMORE! OKAY, I DO! NO, I DON'T! I DON'T KNOW!), then she actually called Ino to ask her what to do on a date with a guy. And she had never called someone for advice in her life.

The conversation went something like this:

Tenten: Erm... hello? Ino?

Ino: Hey, what's up?

Tenten: Uh... I don't usually call people... uh... but, I'm going to the dance with this guy...

Ino: Are you serious? Who?

Tenten: Um... Neji.

Ino: Oh. So what were you saying?

Tenten: Well, I'm going to the dance with him, and I don't know... um, well, I just don't know what to do... I'm confused, I mean...

Ino: Relax. It's a guy. And you think he's hot, don't you?

Tenten (blushing madly): Uh, yeah...

Ino: Then be happy. He's taking you to the dance.

Tenten: Okay... is that it?

Ino: Yeah. Just be happy and don't freak out. Seriously, you do that, and embarrassing things can and WILL happen.

Tenten: Oh... thanks...

Ino: So, wanna know who's taking me to the dance?

Tenten (couldn't care less): Um... sure.

Ino: The one and only Sasuke-kun!

Tenten: Oh, that's cool!

Ino: I know! He is soo hot.

Tenten: Yeah... Oh, hey, my mom wants me...

Ino: Oh, that's totally fine. Talk to you later.

Tenten: Yep, bye. (Quickly hangs up)

Hinata was also freaking out. She blushed 24/7 now that she couldn't get the thought of the note from Naruto-kun out of her mind. And when she saw Naruto, well... Her face turned the deepest shade of red that anyone had ever seen in the entire universe, and Kiba and Shino had to catch her, because she fell over and fainted. Once Kurenai even asked her if she needed to see the doctor.

"I'm alright! Really! Don't worry about me, sensei..." she said.

Kurenai frowned and said, "Alright, but you'd better be careful, okay, Hinata?"

"I will, sensei."

Temari was starting to get on her brothers' nerves. They would often be out on the streets, just casually walking, and then Temari's thought would drift to the dance, and then her thoughts drifted to Shikamaru, and soon she was thinking, 'You are the most beautiful girl I have ever met. Your eyes captivate my soul...'

And then she was screaming and throwing a fit in public.

"Temari!"

"WHAT IS HE THINKING!"

"Sis, calm down!"

"WHAT AM _I_ THINKING, THINKING A LAZY MORON LIKE HIM IS ACTUALLY _CUTE_?"

"Temari, it's alright! Put the fan _away_!"

"I'VE NEVER USED THE WORD CUTE IN MY LIFE!"...

And so on.

All because of one little piece of paper and a couple of windy days.

**And I will stop myself by not posting another chapter until I get 35 reviews. Mwuhahaha. **


	8. Big Misunderstandings Part 2

**Yes, I said I wouldn't post the next chapter till I got 35 reviews, but I figured 32 was enough. I think we've ALL waited long enough! lol So, here's numbah seven!**

**Chapter 7 : Big Misunderstanding(s), Part 2**

Tenten decided to take Ino's advice. It helped a little bit. A little. She would go to the dance wth Neji and not freak out. They would have fun. She would see there had never been anything to freak out about at all. Absolutely nothing...

So, the next day she travelled to the mall, a place she hardly ever went to, and looked around for something to wear. She was hesitant went it came to the dresses and make-up. She'd never worn that stuff, ever, in her entire life.

So, she was looking at some green dresses in a trendy store called Beat, when she heard the voice of another girl say, "Hey, Tenten."

She jumped and turned around quickly, and said, "Oh, Sakura. Hi. What are you doing here?"

Sakura was standing there holding a few dresses in one hand. "Oh, me? I was here yesterday looking for dresses for the dance, but I didn't find any I liked, so I came back to look at all the other stores. I noticed you're looking for dresses, too."

"Oh, yeah!" Tenten said. Tenten had never called someone for advice in her life, and she'd never asked a girl for help with dresses, but she figured maybe Sakura could help her, soo...

"Um, Sakura? Do you think I would look good in this green dress?" she asked, taking a long, lime green dress and holding it out.

"To be honest, Tenten, green isn't really your color. You would look good in a nice orange. Here, try this on," Sakura said, and she took a dress from the ones in her hand. "You also look good in light pink." She pointed at the top Tenten was wearing.

"Thanks," Tenten said.

"So, you going to the dance with someone?" Sakura asked.

Tenten nodded. "Neji."

"Oh, I see. I'm going with Sasuke." She grinned and giggled.

Tenten blinked a couple of times. Sasuke? Wasn't Ino going with Sasuke? Something weird had to be going on, because they couldn't both go with Sasuke to the dance...

"Something wrong?" Sakura asked.

Whatever was going on, Tenten was not getting in the middle of it. "Oh, no!" she said. "Just thinking. I'll go try on this dress now!"

---

Temari stood, with her eyes shut, not really feeling the ground beneath her feet, or the weight of her fan on her back. She simply tried to calm her nerves. She didn't think she'd ever felt like this in her life. It was a really weird feeling. And as hard as she thought, she couldn't figure out what it was.

"Right," she muttered under her breath, for no real reason. Then she opened her eyes and slowly walked toward the kid sleeping on a bench in front of her, trying her best to look cool like she always did.

"Hey, you," she said. "Nara Shikamaru."

He slowly opened his eyes and looked up. "Oh, you again," he sighed.

"I came to talk to you," Temari said.

Such a series of changes came across his face, it was almost scary. He went from relaxed to confused and frustrated, to freaked out. "Me?"

"Yeah, you!" Temari tried to sound tough, but it was hard. That nervous feeling was coming back at her, full force. As a result, her voice sounded really weird.

There was a long, awkward silence, and finally Temari realized he was waiting for her to start explaining.

"Ah, right..." she said. "Well, I wanted to talk to you about that note."

Shikamaru continued to stare at her.

"I've thought about it a lot, and if you want me to, I'll... go to the dance with you."

"Huh?" Shikamaru said, raising a eyebrow.

"I'll go with you! You asked me to go with you in that note, remember?"

"I didn't give you any note!"

Temari froze. He did too! That little... And in her mind, Temari called him a whole lot of names that she would never call anyone out loud. Then she took a deep breath, and smiled as nicely as she could. "Well, Shikamaru you simply must have forgotten!" she said, voice trembling with anger. "Remember when you gave me that paper the other day?"

Shikamaru blinked a few times before he finally said, "Yeah."

"That was a love note! And you gave it to me!"

Shikamaru's eyes widened to the size of dinner plates. "Love note?"

"Yeah! 'Dear Cutie, You are the most beautiful girl I have ever met, when you smile, it brightens up my whole day, and your eyes captivate my soul...'"

Shikamaru bolted up from his seat and stood right in front of her, his nose inches form hers, and yelled, "Oh, come on! Do you really think I'd write something that stupid to you?"

Temari was taken aback. Her jaw dropped while Shikamaru continued, yelling, "I don't like you! I never liked you! In fact, you scare me!"

"Ex_cuse_ me? I know for a fact you gave it to me, and that you asked me to the dance, and I came here to tell you I would NEVER go to the dance with YOU, lazy bum, and I HATE YOU!"

"I HATE YOU TOO!"

"I'm leaving!"

"Go ahead!"

And so, Temari stomped off, and Shikamaru sat back down on the bench angrily.

---

Not too long after she'd walked away from Shikamaru, she was walking through a street filled with people, when all the sudden, she felt this horrible feeling in her stomach. She felt a stinging in her eyes, and softly, she whimpered, "No, Temari, don't do that... you don't cry, stop it now..."

Temari ended up sitting on her bed in the room at the Inn, wrapped in the bedsheets, a box of Kleenex next to her. (A/N: Yes, there is Kleenex in the ninja world. It is a universal essential.)

The door opened, and there was Kankuro. He stood and looked at her, and slowly, he said, "Man, Temari, I haven't seen you like this since you broke your first fan when you were little."

"I know," she sobbed. "I hate it."

Kankuro sighed. "Lemme guess... something bad happened with that kid."

Temari took the bedsheets off her head and looked at him, her face all red and tearstained and whined, "Yeeeeesssss..."

"Want me to kill him for you?"

"Noooo... I'll do that if I want to."

"Well, at least tell me what he did."

"He pretended he didn't give me the note and he said he didn't like me and he'd never like me and I scare him..."

"And you said you hated him, didn't you?"

"Yeeeeesssss..."

"And you didn't mean it, did you?"

Silence. And then Temari buried herself under the bedsheets again, sobbing loudly.

"O-kay. I'll just go now, so you can be alone."

Kankuro left, closing the door quietly behind him, and walked over to the next room. When he walked in he shouted to his red-headed brother looking out the window, "You see any pigs flying out there? Because Temari's got girl problems!"

**Preview of the Next Chapter:**

**Ino smirked. "Well, I was going to tell Sasuke-kun that I was going to go to the dance with him!"**

**Sakura completely froze. Her whole body was still, all except her twitching fingers. 'THAT PIG!' Inner Sakura shrieked. Then Sakura realized she wasn't breathing, and took another deep breath, and exploded at Ino.**

**"I WAS GOING TO TELL HIM I'D GO TO THE DANCE WITH HIM!"**

**Read the next chapter to find out what happens...**

**And REVIEW.**


	9. Cat Er, Kunoichi Fight!

**XxIMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE - PLEASE READxX**

**So, have you all noticed I started making previews of the next chapter? Well, I was wondering what you think of that.**

**1.Do you think it gives away too much of the story, or you just don't like it?**

**2.Do you think it's a great new part of the story?**

**3.Or maybe you don't care if it's there or not.**

**Vote before the next chapter!**

**Anyway, here is chapter eight for you all...**

**Chapter 8 : Cat- Er, Kunoichi Fight!**

Sakura walked happily along the path, humming her favorite song. She couldn't wait to talk to Sasuke! She had the perfect dress and everything, and he was going to take her to the dance! Well, she had to talk to him first, of course.

As soon as she saw Sasuke, sitting on a bench nearby, reading a book, she was filled with so much excitement, she had to turn around and, as quietly as she possibly could, squeal. She then took a deep breath, whirled around, and strutted toward Sasuke, trying to look as cute as possible.

"Hey, what's up?" she said, standing next to him, hands on her hips, smiling.

He looked up, clearly annoyed, and asked, "What now, Sakura?"

"I just came to talk to you. I wanted to tell you that I-"

"Hi, Sasuke-kun!"

Sakura tried her best to keep that smile on her face, but it was twisted into a disgusted scowl. Ino had appeared out of nowhere, and was sitting _very _close to Sasuke, her arms wrapped around him.

"Oh, it's you," the blonde sighed. "Go away. I have to talk to Sasuke about something very important."

She looked at Sasuke and grinned. The poor guy looked like he'd been thrown into a fire.

"No! I wanted to talk to him first!" Sakura yelled.

"Well, whatever you have to say, it can't be as important as what I wanted to say."

"It's even more important."

Ino smirked. "Well, I was going to tell Sasuke-kun that I was going to go to the dance with him!"

Sakura completely froze. Her whole body was still, all except her twitching fingers. 'THAT PIG!' Inner Sakura shrieked. Then Sakura realized she wasn't breathing, and took another deep breath, and exploded at Ino.

"I WAS GOING TO TELL HIM I'D GO TO THE DANCE WITH HIM!"

"What? You're so copying me, you billboard brow! He gave me a love note asking me to the dance! ME! And I came to tell him I'd go with him!" Ino argued.

"Sasuke, tell her you asked ME to the dance!"

Sasuke mumbled, "Just knock me out or something."

"NO!" the two girls yelled at him. Then they turned and glared at each other.

"HE LOVES ME!"

"HE LOVES _ME_!"

"_ME_!"

"_MEEEEEEEE_!"

Just then, Sakura raised her hand a slapped Ino soundly on her cheek, and grinned while Ino shouted with anger. "GET LOST, FOREHEAD GIRL!" And she slapped Sakura right back.

And so they began to hit and kick each other, and pull each other's hair, and scream and... well, you get the point. And neither of them even realized Sasuke had walked away about four or five sentences ago.

---

Their fight went on for hours before someone else came down the path. By now, they had started to throw shuriken at each other. They were both bruised pretty badly and had a lot of scratches on them. They only stopped when they heard a familiar voice next to them say, "Hey! Stop hitting Sakura!"

Both of them stopped and groaned, "Naruto."

Sure enough, when they turned their heads, Naruto was standing there, fists up in the air, looking angrily at Ino.

"She tried to steal my date, you idiot!" Ino yelled. "You should be on _my_ side!"

"He couldn't be on _your_ side, because he knows I'm right when I say YOU tried to steal MY date!" Sakura screamed.

"Who's your date?"

"SASUKE!" they shrieked at the same time, pointing at the empty bench behind them, without looking at it. Naruto blinked and said, "But Sasuke's not there. I saw him walking home. He was mumbling something about annoying fangirls."

The two kunoichis' faces got even more red with anger when they whipped around to see Sasuke wasn't sitting there. Slowly, their heads wheeled around till they were once again glaring at each other.

"_Yooouuuu_," Ino said in a low, deathly tone. "You chased Sasuke-kun away!"

Sakura growled. "I did not!"

"Look," Naruto said. "It's seven o'clock. You both should just go home and stop fighting!"

They both looked at him. That was a little... _wise_ for Naruto. Still, he was kind of right. Neither of them would win this fight, no matter how much Inner Sakura screamed, "I'M GONNA KILL THAT PORKER! I'LL DEMOLISH HER! CHA!" Neither of them would win, unless, of course, one of them actually got Sasuke to take her to the dance...

"Well, I don't need to win this fight. I already know that Sasuke's taking me to the dance," Ino said, a smug smile on her scratched face.

"Yeah, we'll see about that," Sakura retorted.

Both of them walked away, Sakura in one direction, and Ino in the other. Naruto shrugged and walked toward his own house.

**Preview of the Next Chapter:**

**Temari walked across her room to the door, and looked out the little hole to see who the heck would be knocking on _her_ door. She groaned when she saw Shikamaru standing there.**

**"Here we go," she muttered under her breath, as she grabbed her fan from its place leaning against a wall and opened the door.**

**And there he was, looking as bored as ever. Anger flickered in Temari's narrowed, onyx eyes. She walked out of the room, shutting the door behind her, placing the closed fan upright on the ground beside her, her arm resting on it.**

**"What?" she asked, scowling.**

**Read the next chapter to find out what happens...**

**And REVIEW. And VOTE.**


	10. Panic! At the Dance

**Oh, no, the story's almost over... Wah, I'm so sad, I love this story... (sobs) I really hope the ending is okay... **

**Almost all of you seem to like the previews, so, I'll keep using previews.**

**I was reading reviews, and I saw your request, animealeah, and I'm sorry, but I'm not much of a yaoi person, and from the beginning of this story, the pairings were meant to be SasuxSaku, NaruxHina, NejixTen and ShikaxTema. I hope that's okay, sorry.**

**Chapter 10 : Panic! At the Dance**

It's seven o'clock at night in Konoha. The sky, as predicted (Yes, the weather people were actually right!), is a beautiful dark indigo color, as twilight takes over the village. Bright, twinkling white stars dot the sky. The moon is a beautiful sphere of gold. And almost all the older Academy students, genin, and young chunin are at the Konoha Youth Summer Festival & Dance.

In what was once a huge empty, grassy lot a week ago, a small carnival is set up, with brightly colored lights illuminating the area, and the screams and shouts and music and the sound of fair rides are deafening.

Part of the paved road beside it was blocked off, and a stage sat next to the road. On the stage, a band was currently playing a rock song and a lot of people were on the paved road, which served as a sort of dance floor, jumping and shouting and dancing.

At the sides of the stage and "dance floor", tables and chairs were placed. Some sat at those tables, eating or watching the band play, or watching the others dance. Iron gates were placed between the tables and the "dance floor".

Some people weren't here for the carnival, but for the dance, like our favorite genin.

Tenten was sitting at one of those tables, but she wasn't watching the people dance or any of those things just mentioned. Actually, she was clutching a small mirror in her hand, and looking at herself in the mirror. She wore lip gloss and a rosy shade of blush, with the same color eyeshadow, and black mascara and eyeliner, the whole thing. She looked at her reflection, wondering if she looked okay or not, then when she was about to put the mirror back in her brown purse, she pulled it back out again.

"I look so weird with make-up..." she muttered. "And this dress is making my back itch... and these stupid heels are making my feet hurt..."

"You just have to get use to it," said a voice next to her. There was Sakura, looking fantastic. She had on a magenta dress with a knee-length skirt and a bunch of little pink and white jewels around the waist. Her forehead protector was replaced by a silky magenta headband, that was so long, that even tied the ends of it reached down to the middle of her back. She was wearing heels even higher than Tenten's. "After you've worn dresses a few times, you just kind of don't notice anymore."

"Um, okay, if you say so," Tenten said.

"So, where's Neji?" Sakura asked.

"Uh, I haven't seen him. I'm waiting for him to show up."

"Oh, I see. I'm waiting for Sasuke, too. Of course, so is Ino..." she looked over to a table far from the one they were at. Ino was there, talking with lots of genin, including a bunch of other kunoichi-turned-fashionistas. Tenten didn't like to admit it, but she was probably the best dressed one there, in a sky blue halter dress that matched her eyes.

"You wouldn't believe it," Sakura said with a disgusted tone. "Somehow, she knew I was going to tell Sasuke I would go to the dance with him, so she tried to get him to go to the dance with her! The nerve of that porker!"

Tenten blinked a couple of times. Wow, this was weird. But it was really going too far now, so Tenten had to say something.

"Um, Sakura..."

"Hm?"

"Ino... she, uh... Well, after Neji asked me to the dance, I called Ino for advice, and she told me on the phone that she was going to the dance with Sasuke, and then at the mall when I saw you, you told me you were going to the dance with him, and it didn't seem like either one of you was trying to steal Sasuke form the other..."

"What?" Sakura said, eyes widening. "But... Why didn't you tell me before, Tenten?"

"Sorry... I didn't want to get in the middle of it..."

Sakura whipped around and looked Ino, who was still chatting away with all the people over at the other table, and said, "C'mon, we're gonna go talk to her..." The pink-haired girl grabbed Tenten by the wrist, pulling her out of her seat, and marched over to Ino, forcing Tenten to come with her. The poor brunette kept thinking, 'Why me... I need to learn to shut my mouth...'

By the time Tenten was tired of saying that over and over in her head, they were over at the table with Ino. The young blonde looked at Sakura and immediately put on her 'I'm-better-than-you' expression.

"Oh, look, billboard brow came to join us!" Ino said to the crowd of genin. Tenten hadn't noticed it sitting at the other table, but a lot of their classmates were there; Naruto and Hinata, (A/N: Notice how I put Naruto and Hinata's names together.) Kiba, Shino, Choji, and Tenten's teammates, Lee and Neji.

She gave a quick wave to Neji. Oddly, he looked dumbfounded, and raised his hand and waved back at her.

"Tenten!" she heard Sakura exclaim.

"Oh, yeah?" she replied.

"Tell Ino what you told me."

Tenten felt all those eyes on her, and nervously, she said, "Okay, here goes..." And she gave the same explanation about Sakura and Ino both saying they were going to the dance with Sasuke.

And speaking of Sasuke, he appeared out of nowhere, now standing among the genin, and yelled, "I didn't ask either of you to the dance!"

"What?" Ino asked, anger flaring. "Of course you did!" She turned ot Sakura. "I am absolutely sure Sasuke asked ME to the dance! He gave me a note last Wednesday!"

"He gave me a note!"

"ME!"

"NO, ME!"

"SHUUUUUUUUUUUUT UP!" they heard someone scream.

The three girls jumped and turned around to see Temari standing there. She didn't have her fan with her, but she still looked deadly.

"I know exactly what's going on here. All you're doing is being stupid!" she said.

"Oh, yeah? Well, what's going on here, then?" Ino asked furiously.

"Sakura, tell us where Sasuke gave you the note and how, and then tell us what the note said."

"Well, he didn't really give it to me. On Wednesday, when Kakashi-sensei was late for practice again, he told me to check the watch in his bag. So I did and I saw a love note in there. And he only wanted me to look in his bag, he wouldn't let Naruto, so I _assumed_..."

"Oh. My. God," Ino said, rolling her eyes.

"Shut up, porker!" Sakura snapped. "So, anyway, the note said, 'Dear Cutie, You are the most beautiful girl I've ever met..."

Then Ino interrupted her. "When you smile, it brightens up my whole day, right? Wasn't that what it said next.

Sakura was dumbfounded. "Yeah, and then , your eyes captivate my soul..."

"Not a day goes by that I don't think about you..." Ino continued, and then they both said the rest together: "...and how attractive, intelligent, and kind you are, and I would like to take you to the Summer Dance. Sincerely, your secret admirer."

They both looked at each other, shocked, then they screamed. Loudly. VERY loudly.

"Why do they always scream around me?" Sasuke complained to himself.

"He's a _two-timer_!" Ino shrieked.

"WHAT?" Sasuke yelled. And he was MAD. "Read my lips! I DIDN'T GIVE YOU THE FRIGGIN' NOTE!"

"Hey, wait..." Temari said.

"Hey, that was what the note that Neji gave to me said!" Tenten shouted.

"I didn't..." Neji started.

"Guys!" Temari shouted more loudly.

"B-b-b-but... N-Naruto-kun... h-h-he... gave me... t-the same n-n-note..." Hinata said.

"Huh?" Naruto said, not paying much attention until now.

"OH MY FREAKIN' GOD! THEY WERE PLANNING IT!" Ino yelled.

"PEOPLE..." Temari tried to say, but was interrupted by Sasuke.

"WE DIDN'T PLAN CRAP!" he argued.

"You think I'd waste my time planning _this_?" Neji said.

Well, you all probably saw it coming. This spawned a huge fight between Sakura, Ino, Tenten, Naruto, Sasuke, and Neji. (Hinata, of course, wouldn't get involved.) The six genin bickered and yelled and argued until they were hoarse, and then some. The other genin sat and watched with great interest, even Lee. Temari did her best to stop them so she could try to explain, but was unsuccessful and disappeared. No one had known where she had gone until a few minutes later...

**Where'd Temari go? What will happen to our favorite genin? Oooh, what will happen next? O.o**

**Preview of the Next Chapter:**

**But it wasn't long until they all found themselves falling off the their feet and hitting the ground. Sasuke, who hit ground face first, yelled a curse word and scrambled up to see who had knocked them all down.**

**Temari stood there, feet apart, one arm poised in front of her, the other behind her, holding her open fan. "Did I get your attention, idiots?" Evidently, she'd used her fan to create a strong wind that knocked them down.**

**"WHAT DO YOU WANT?" screamed Ino.**

**"I was trying to tell you something!" Temari said. "The guys didn't plan this!"**

**It was hard to figure out what portion of the next chapter I would use for a preview. Anyway, REVIEW.**


	11. Happy Endings?

**Warning: This chapter is rated EC for Extreme Cuteness. Very fluffy, sweet moments. XD**

**This is the last chapter... (sniff) I'm so sad... **

**Chapter 11 : Happy Endings?**

The heated argument continued for a while after Temari left. It went on long enough for a crowd of people to gather around and start cheering them on. It was all just verbal fighting, but then somehow the hitting started...

But it wasn't long until they all found themselves falling off the their feet and hitting the ground. Sasuke, who hit ground face first, yelled a curse word and scrambled up to see who had knocked them all down.

Temari stood there, feet apart, one arm poised in front of her, the other behind her, holding her open fan. "Did I get your attention, idiots?" Evidently, she'd used her fan to create a strong wind that knocked them down.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT?" screamed Ino.

"I was trying to tell you something!" Temari said. "The guys didn't plan this!"

"How do you know all this anyway?" Sakura asked.

"Because," Temari said, "The same thing happened to me."

"Oooh, someone gave you the note too? Who?" Naruto asked, grinning.

"You just don't get it, do you, Naruto?" Sakura said.

"Shikamaru, or so I thought," Temari said. (Everyone winced.) "But really, he didn't. It just seemed like it. We already talked about it. And I'm sure there's a good explanation for all your 'note problems' too."

"Okay, then explain!" Ino shouted.

"First, you tell me where and how Sasuke gave you the note," Temari said.

"Okay, well, it was Wednesday afternoon, and I was with Choji and Shikamaru, and Sasuke came by, and I asked him if he had one of those papers that gave the day and time of the dance, because I'd lost mine. And instead of giving me the paper, he gave me that beautiful love note!"

"Ugh," Sakura snorted with disgust.

"I kept it with me, but then I lost it. The last time I saw it, it was by my bedroom window."

"Okay, now, Tenten, what about you?"

Tenten turned her gaze from Ino to Temari. "Oh, uh, well, Neji said he had a gift for me in my bag later in the day on Thursday, so I went to look, and the note was there. I think I lost it walking home after that, but really, I didn't mind."

"Okay, and you, Hinata?"

Hinata looked down and said, "Well, I... I passed by Naruto-kun when I took a walk on Thursday morning, a-and... I was talking to him... a-a-and I saw a paper sticking out of h-his bag, and I asked him... w-what it was... a-a-and then the wind blew it, and i-i-it came at me... a-and I caught it and tried to give it b-b-back to him... and he said I could have it... and then I read it... a-a-and... I fainted, and whe I woke up, the note was gone." She blushed.

"Okay, I get it now!" Temari said. "First, the wind blew the note into Sasuke's bag. Sakura read it and thought he was asking her to the dance. Then, later on, when Sasuke meant to give Ino the paper for the dance, he accidently gave her the love note, so then Ino thought she was going to the dance with him. Then, that night, while Ino was sleeping, the wind carried the note out the window, and somehow it was carried into Naruto's bag. Then in the morning, Naruto gave Hinata the note. Then when Hinata fainted, the wind carried it into Tenten's bag. Tenten read the note, then on the way home, the wind carried it away again."

"Wow," Sakura said.

"It has been kinda windy out lately..." Ino mumbled. "BUT WAIT! Then... then Sasuke... he won't... he's not..."

"Yeah, that's right! I'm not your date!" Sasuke snapped.

"But Neji, if the gift you gave me wasn't the note, then what was it?" Tenten asked.

"It was some new kunai for training!"

Tenten froze. "Oh. That's where they came from. Right... Then, I wore all this stupid stuff for nothing?" She looked at her uncomfortable shoes.

Everyone began to get up and go their seperate ways. Hinata looked over at Naruto. She didn't say anything, but her eyes said it all. Slowly, she got up from her seat and began to walk away.

"Hinata, where are you going?" Naruto asked. He ran over to her.

"O-oh... I... I just thought..." she said slowly, tapping her fingers together. "I thought... s-since you w-weren't really m-m-my... date to the dance... I sh-should leave..."

"Don't worry about it, Hinata!" Naruto said. "I'll be your date!"

Hinata blushed. "R-r-really?"

"Yeah! Believe it!" Naruto said, grinning. Hinata always felt happy and at peace seeing that grin.

"T-t-thank you, Naruto-kun," she said, not knowing what else to say.

"Don't mention it," Naruto said. "I do think you're kind of cute, y'know, Hinata?"

Hinata blushed a very, very deep shade of red. Her face was redder than a tomato when Naruto leaned toward her and gently kissed her on the cheek. Hinata was frozen as Naruto stood straight again and grinned. Then Hinata slowly began to fall backward...

"Whoa! Hinata-chan!" Naruto said. He quickly caught her in his arms. Hinata smiled a little, looked at him, and said, "A-a-arigatou... N-N-Naruto-kun..."

Tenten, still on the ground, put her head in her hands. "Well, great, she got her happy ending." She sighed. "Maybe I should go home." She stayed there for a minute, listening to the slow song that was now playing. She turned around quickly and looked at the people on the dance floor. All of them were girls slow-dancing with their own dates. All of them smiled and talked, and hugged. Tenten sighed again and turned back around. She looked down at her orange heels, that she hated so much, and then she saw another pair of shoes walk up in front of hers and stop.

"Hey, are you okay?"

Tenten looked up. It was Neji. He looked so cute in that white dress shirt, too...

"I'm fine," she said, looking down again. He could tell she wasn't, though. He kneeled down in front of her and gently took her hand. Tenten looked up at him, and for a moment, they just looked at each other; brown eyes to pearl eyes, and pearl eyes to brown eyes.

"You know, you look really good in that dress, even if you do think it's stupid," Neji said, smiling.

Tenten didn't know what to say. She'd never seen Neji this nice.

"In fact, you always look good."

Tenten smiled back.

"Do you want to dance with me?" Neji asked.

Tenten couldn't help herself. She let out a little scream, Neji winced a little bit and then quickly she said, "Oh my god! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! That came out of nowhere!..."

Neji laughed a little and said, "It's okay!"

Tenten took a deep breath, closed her eyes for a moment, then opened the again, looking at Neji, and said, "Okay, I'll dance with you."

They both smiled again, and Neji helped pull her up. Neji standing on her left, put one arm around Tenten's waist, and they both walked to the crowd of dancing couples together.

They passed Sakura and Ino and the way, and the two girls sighed.

"They're so cute together..." Sakura said.

"Yeah," said Ino.

For a moment, they watched as Neji and Tenten found a spot on the "dance floor" and began to dance, then they realized that they had agreed on something and glared at each other. But it didn't take long for both of them to stop and just look at each other.

"Ino?" Sakura said.

"Yeah?"

"I'm tired of fighting with you. Do you think... maybe... we can be friends again?"

Ino blinked, then she smiled. "Sure. Why not?"

"Yeah, I mean, how stupid of us was it to break up over a guy?" Sakura laughed.

"Really stupid!" Ino said, also giggling.

"And for us to think Sasuke was asking us to go to the dance with him?"

"I know! I mean, really. Sasuke? Ask someone to the dance? Heh, not likely!"

They both laughed together. "Besides," Ino said, calming down. "That other guy over there is cuter..." she said, pointing to a boy about their age, leaning on the iron gates and drinking from a bottle of root beer.

"Should I go talk to him?" Ino asked.

"He's not going to be there forever!" Sakura said.

Ino grinned, then got up and walked over to him. Sakura sighed and looked back over at Neji and Tenten. Now they were dancing to a more lively song. They were both having a lot of fun, laughing, and smiling.

"They really do make a cute couple," Sakura said to herself. She looked over to Ino and the boy. They were talking, and Sakura assumed they liked each other, since they were both beaming.

"It's not even spring and love is in the air!" she said.

"I guess," she heard a familiar voice next to her say.

She turned around, a little surprised, and said, "Oh, hi, Sasuke."

Sasuke, sitting next to her, smiled a little bit, something Sakura never really saw him do, unless he just beat the crap of his opponent in battle.

"Hey, I'm really sorry about the whole thing about the note, it was really stupid..."

"It was, wasn't it?" he said.

"Hey." Somehow she knew that he had forgiven her, though, just looking at his smile.

"Y'know, Sakura..." he started, taking a deep breath.

"Yeah?"

"This is... hard to admit. But..."

Sakura cotinued to look at him, waiting for what he would say next, her emerald eyes filled with wonder.

"When you came to tell me you would go to the dance with me, I probably would have, if Ino hadn't been there."

Sakura laughed a little. "I thought you hated girls who just obsess over you all the time."

"Well, see, I do. But there's this one fangirl, who's a lot nicer and smarter than the others, and I am secretly a fanboy of her. And her name is Haruno Sakura."

Sakura just stared at him for a minute. He... liked her? Really? She couldn't believe it. She just absolutely couldn't believe it.

"Are... you serious?" she asked.

"Yeah."

He smiled again. And this wasn't the smug I-just-kicked-your-butt smile. This was a real, genuine, warm, kind smile. His midnight-black eyes had the same smile in them, too.

"But all those times... and you always acted like you didn't like me..."

"You want proof that I really do love you?"

Sakura blushed slightly. 'Oh my god, he just said "I", "love", and "you" all in the same sentence!' she thought. She heard this noise, a pounding beat, and for a quick second owndered what it was before she realized it was her heart.

"Um... proof?"

Sasuke smiled a little more, then slowly leaned forward and kissed her. On the lips. Right there. As soon as she felt his lips meet hers, she stopped breathing. She was a little shocked, and she felt very happy at the same time.

"CHA! HE DOES LOVE ME!" Inner Sakura screamed, then she began to dance all around Sakura's mind.

"Sakura?"

Sakura gasped a little, panicking in her mind at the lack of oxygen. "Y-y-yeah?"

He looked at her, and she knew he was waiting for her to say something.

"O-oh!" Sakura said. She blushed, a very deep shade of red. "T-t-thank you."

And they both smiled, a little nervously, but still they both showed their happiness in their eyes.

Meanwhile, Temari wandered through the crowd until she saw Shikamaru sitting on a bench nearby. He looked like he was mumbling something.

She approached him, and he looked up at her. "Where were you?"

"Oh, nowhere..."

He gaze shifted to the fan on her back, the black paint gleaming in the lights. "Okay."

"You, I was just thinking..." Temari said, sitting down beside him, "...about that note."

He looked at her, and she could she the look of questioning in his eyes. "W-what about it?"

"Well, it seems like we're not the only ones who've had a few little mishaps with that note."

"Oh, great. What a drag..."

Temari smiled a little, and tried her best to make her gaze look soft and loving, however hard it was due to her usually cruel nature. "Maybe this note wasn't so bad, though, Shikamaru. Maybe it was actually one of the best things that's ever happened to us."

Shikamaru looked back over to her, sighed, and then smiled. "Okay. I'll take your word for it."

THE END

**Maybe I could have done a little more with the ending, but I guess that's for all you readers to decide:D**

**I hope you liked the story! I'm thinking of doing a Naruto high school fic next... Beware teh high school fic-ness... Well, that's all I can really think of to say. I hope you read my next story, too! **

**THNX 4 READIN' N' REVIEWIN', Y'ALL!**

**-mizz neko**


End file.
